User blog:LightHouse38/Story on trolls and more
Alright, so in my last blog, I asked you to vote for what you wanted my next blog about, and it's this quick story. (To those of you who were hoping for more polls: dont worry, I'll do more of those this weekend.) So I recently adopted a site that was excessively vandalized. Along with my bot helper, I was able to clean up a bunch of horrible stuff, and ban trolls. But whenever I came across a troll who was either globally blocked or spamming a lot, I just mass-deleted all his pages. I didn't look thoroughly thru them. Then this past Friday, someone linked me to a discussion, where a bunch of users were so upset that I accidentally removed a few good pages along with thousands of bad ones. The way that happened was, a troll had moved them elsewhere, when I saw them I simply deleted them. Didn't revert them back. They were horribly upset, so I left a message explaining what happened, apologized, and started restoring those few, because I like to settle such things if I can. Most of them got nicer after that, but others were still upset. They wanted me to restore fe***sh related content, which I refused to do. Then one person came by, thanked me for it, then attacked them and defended me, saying that I went out of my way to make them glad again. And that was so true. I had a lot going, but I was determined to make them happy again. Most of them apologized, and the ones who kept harassing me got blocked. That was not all though. That all happened the same day, and later on that day a bunch of trolls came on. Whether they were linked to those guys I don't know. But since trolls usually came weekends, and this was Friday, i felt something was coming, so i contacted Staff requesting the Abuse filter be enabled. They did that, and with the help of Applemasterexpert (major kudos to hin for all his help!) we set up a bunch of filters, tested them, and they worked. Then Saturday morning came. Trolls come thru a bunch. One vandalized and the Spam filter got him, so we were able to get his IP range, and add a filter to autoblock all accounts by that IP range. It worked. Lots and lots if trolls came by, we even literally had to face dudes like this one and also that one. *yawn*... have they ever considered taking up knitting? They kept just going to other wikis. Fortunately, VSTF members were prepared and held them down. I could go on and on. Then, Marvel stadium, a guy who got globally blocked months ago, his block expired, and he started harassing us again. Fortunately, 1 staff member was around the weekend and blocked hin for good. I could keep going, but I'm running out of space. Leave your comments! UP NEXT: MORE DONUTERIA TO GO POLLS! Category:Blog posts